Alternate Lion King
by Jonathan112
Summary: Has same characters from movies plus an OC. Storyline changes but not by much. Story includes elements from all three movies. May have M content due to blood at times. I own nothing but my OC, everything else is Disney. Kopa will make an appearance later (Lion King 2 chapters). Musicals to be expected.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: After watching a few Lion King videos on YouTube, I decided to make my own Lion King story. Note, contains an OC, follows the Lion King storyline of 1 and 2 with some slight changes. I own nothing but my OC, everything else belongs to Disney.

* * *

Prologue

A young cub chased after Zazu, the royal babysitter, protocol yammerer, or the perfect pouncing target whichever you prefer, until he heard crying. The young cub, who we now identify as Simba, walked towards the sound and saw a figure about his age hiding in the shadows and crying.

"Hello?" said Simba and he heard a gasp and the sound of claws scraping against dirt.

"I-I didn't d-do a-anything! I s-swear!" came the figure's response, fearful and hurt and definitely male.

"You okay?"

"Please, don't come any closer. You'll only ridicule or hurt me like everybody else."

"I won't."

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise."

The figure walked out of the shadows and into the mid-day sun and Simba's mouth dropped. The figure cringed back and when nothing happened he stepped out of the shadows completely. His fur matched Simba's but his mane was black, his eyes were gold, he had two short horns that curved back somewhat and wings that blended in with his fur yet looked reptilian (dragon wings covered in fur), he also had multiple cuts and bruises covering his body. He looked afraid of everything around him and Simba couldn't blame him. Zazu landed next to him and gasped.

"Young master, I believe this poor fellow hasn't even had a decent day in his life and he doesn't look that bad in my opinion." said "banana beak".

"What's your name?" asked Simba taking a non-threatening step forward.

"N-nobody's e-ever asked me for my name b-before, b-but it's Fang." said Fang giving a fearful smile.

"Cool name." said Simba smiling.

"T-thanks."

"What to play?" said Simba getting into a playful stance.

"I-I guess." said Fang getting into a stance too.

"Now young master be mindful." said Zazu and Simba rolled his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face and he leaned in close to Fang's ears and whispered and then Fang too got a smirk. Zazu meanwhile was babbling on and on about something unaware of Fang sneaking up on him until...

"GAH!" screamed Zazu as Fang pounced on him. Both Simba and Fang laughed while Zazu groaned. A few hours passed and it was near dusk when Simba's father came along.

"Simba." said Mufasa gaining his son's attention and then he noticed his son's friend's fear as the cub ducked under a rock and looked at Mufasa with fearful eyes.

"Fang, come on its alright. He's just my dad." said Simba to his newfound friend.

"No, I-I don't trust him." said Fang hiding.

"It's alright young one, I won't hurt, no matter what." said Mufasa calmly. Fang cautiously came out and hung his head and closed his eyes and waited for an attack.

"Why are you tense?" said Mufasa.

"Because every other group of lions I've been to attacked me due to my looks. I can't help it that I'm half dragon, but most of my lion side shows yet nobody cares! They call me a freak!" said Fang before he started crying.

"You can come with us." said Simba and then he looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Yes, he can come. No one deserves the treatment you have received Fang." said Mufasa as he got up and walked away with Simba following him yet Fang was shocked by their words.

"YES!" roared Fang before he ran after them with a full-blown smile on his face.

'Finally! I can have a home!' thought Fang as Pride Rock came into view.

* * *

END CHAPTER

This part takes place a few years before Simba and Nala run off to the Elephant Graveyard. Some of the storyline will change, some won't, musical scenes are to be expected. Read and Review.

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed, DESTRUCTIVE isn't.


	2. I Just Can't Wait and Birdie Boiler

Author's Notes: I do not know Nala's mother's name so please don't complain.

Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorite-d this story so far.

* * *

Chapter 2: I just can't wait to be King and the Birdie Boiler

Simba ran past lounging lionesses and walked up to Nala and her mother.

"Hey Nala." said Simba.

"Hey Simba." replied Nala.

"Come on, I know this really cool place."

"Simba, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

"And it's time for yours." said Sarabi from behind Simba who tried to get away without any luck.

"Mom! You're messing up my mane." complained Simba and she smirked a little as he jumped down and fixed his "mane", Okay, okay! I'm clean, can I go now?"

"What mane?" joked Fang as he walked onto the scene.

"So what is this place? It better not be any place dumb." said Nala.

"Yeah, what is this cool place." asked Sarabi causing Simba to sweat a little.

"Oh...around the water hole..." began Simba but was interrupted by Nala.

"The water hole?! What's so cool about the water hole?!"

Simba turns around and somewhat whispers through clenched teeth, "I'll show you when we get there!"

"Oh! Mom, can I go with Simba?" said Nala turning her head towards her mother.

"What do you think Sarabi?" asked Nala's mother to Sarabi.

"Well..." said Sarabi.

Nala, Simba, and Fang: "Please?"

"...it's alright with me..."

All three: "Yeah!"

"...as long as Zazu goes with you."

"No! Not Zazu!" said Fang.

* * *

Near the Water Hole

"Step lively now. The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave." said Zazu loud enough for the trio to hear.

"So where are we really going?" asked Nala to Simba.

"An Elephant Graveyard." replied Simba unaware of Fang freezing in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"WOW!" yelled Nala nearly blowing their cover.

"SHH! Zazu."

"Right. So how do we ditch the dodo?"

The two whisper and Zazu flies down landing in front of them.

"Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be _thrilled_, what with you being betrothed and all." said Zazu.

"Be-what?" said Simba looking confused.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

"Meaning...?" said Nala sharing her friend's confusion.

"One day, you two are going to be married." said Zazu almost sounding like he was chuckling while he said this.

"Yuck."

"Ewww."

"I can't marry her. She's my friend." said Simba.

"Yeah. It'd be so weird." said Nala.

"Well, sorry to burst the old bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." said Simba.

"Not so long as I'm around." said Zazu.

"Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Hmmm...Nice try, but only the king can do that."

"Well, he is the future king." said Nala butting in.

"Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you." said Simba poking Zazu in the chest.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude likethat, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Ha! Not the way I see it." said Simba pouncing towards Zazu and the scenery changes.

[I Just Can't Wait to be King Music]

Simba: ~I'm gonna be a might king, so enemies beware!~

Zazu: ~I've never seen a king of beasts

with quite so little hair~

Simba: ~I'm gonna be the mane event

like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar~

*Zazu falls into a mud puddle, walks out and grabs a "towel"*

Zazu: ~Thus far a rather uninspiring thing~

*Elephant whacks Zazu across water*

Simba: ~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~

"You have a long way to go young master if you think!"

Simba: ~No one saying do this~

Zazu: ~Now when I said that-~

Nala: ~No one saying be there~

Z: ~What I meant was-~

S: ~No one saying stop that~

Z: ~What you don't realize-~

S and N: ~No one saying see here~

Z: ~Now see here!~

S: ~Free to run around all day~

Z: ~Well, that's definitely out-~

S: ~Free to do it all my way!~

Z: ~I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a little heart-to-heart~

*Zazu flies into a rhino's butt*

N: ~King's don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start~

Z: ~If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about AAH!

This child is wildly getting out of wing~

S: ~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~

S: ~Everybody look left~

Z: "AH!"

N: ~Everybody look right~

S: ~Everywhere you look I'm-

Standing in the spot light~

Z: Not yet

N and S, Chorus: ~Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling~

S: ~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~

N: ~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~

S: ~Oh, I just can't...~

N: ~Just can't wait~

Certain Meerkat: "Knock it off!" *Smashes stick into elephant's leg*

S and N: ~To be king!~

[Music Ends]

Zazu from underneath a Rhino: "[Muffled] I beg your pardon madam but...GET! OFF! Simba? Nala? Fang?"

The two cubs laughed as they neared the Elephant Graveyard and slowed down to a walking pace.

"I can't believe that worked!" laughed Nala.

"I...am a genius." said Simba praising himself.

"Hey genius, I helped."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me."

"Wanna bet?"

Simba pounces on Nala but gets pinned.

"Pinned ya." said Nala with a smirk.

"Hey let me up!" said Simba pushing her off and then tackling her again to get pinned again and then a geyser goes off and they look at the boneyard.

To each other: "Whoa!"

"See I told ya. Isn't awesome?" said Simba.

"We could get in big trouble." said Nala.

Fang suddenly dropped down in front of them, out of breath, his wings drooping a bit.

"Guys! We have to get out of here! NOW!" said Fang looking around nervously.

"Looks like little Fang-y's scared." teased Simba.

"It's Fang fuzz ball. And right now, we're all in very real danger!"

"There you three are! Come we must leave immediately! We're WAY beyond the boundaries of the Pridelands! And all in very real danger!" said Zazu.

"Looks like Banana Beak's scared too." taunted Simba.

"That's _Mr._ Banana Beak to you! And we ARE IN VERY REAL DANGER!"

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Simba walking in front of an Elephant Skull.

*Hyena Laughter*

Simba races back towards the group as three hyenas emerge from the skull and advance towards the four, Fang being in front.

"Well, well, well, Banzai, what have we here?" said the females hyena (Shenzi).

"Hmm, I don't know Shenzi uh, what do you think Ed?" said Banzai.

Ed's response is a gibberish laugh.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking, a quartet of trespassers!"

"And quite by accident let me assure you..." said Zazu trying to usher the kids away but Shenzi steps on his tail feathers.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait. I know you, you're Mufasa's little stooge." said Shenzi.

"I madame, am the king's majordomo." said Zazu pulling his tail feather's out from under her foot.

"And that would make you...?" said Banzai as he and Ed circled them followed by Shenzi.

"The future king!" snapped Simba.

"Do you have any idea what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" said Shenzi.

"Puh, you can't do anything to me." said Simba rather cockily.

"Uh-uh, technically they can, we are on their land." said Zazu rather nervously.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but a bunch of slippery, mangy stupid poachers."

"[Side mouthing and quietly] Ix-nay on the upid-stay..."

"Who you calling upid-stay?" said Banzai.

"My, my ,my! Look at the sun! It's time to go!" said Zazu as he, Simba, and Nala tried to get away while Fang stood frozen in place.

"Where do you think you're going? We've _love_ for you to stay for dinner." said Shenzi herding them back a few feet.

"Yeah! We could have whatever's _lion_ around. [Air laughs]"

"Wait, wait! I got one. Make mine a _cub_ sandwich, what you think?"

[Laughter]

Ed pops up in front of Shenzi looking and pointing franticly.

"What Ed?!"

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?"

"CAUSE THERE IT GOES!"

Simba and Nala are running through the boneyard with Fang forgotten and Zazu gets grabbed. After a few feet of running they stop.

"Did we lose them?" asked Nala looking around.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, where's Zazu and Fang?" replied Simba.

"AH!" screamed Zazu as he was forced towards a geyser by Banzai.

"The little majordomo bird, hippity-hop, all the way to the birdie boilder." said Banzai before he slammed Zazu into a geyser.

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zazu before he was blasted into the sky on fire with hyenas laughing at him.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" said Simba.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiike...YOU?" said Shenzi with a sinister grin.

"Oops." said Simba as his ears drooped.

The hyenas charge and try to bite them but they miss and the two cubs run away only to run into another geyser.

*GASP!*

"BOO! [Hysterical Laughter]"

*Jaws snap!*

The two run away and climb up a elephant skull and slide down the spine and off a bone ramp and start climbing up.

"Simba!" cried Nala causing Simba to turn around to see her falling down the bones and he charges and slashes one of the hyenas across the face causing the one to growl menacingly. The duo come to a dead end on a weak area of rotten flesh and the two try to jump up the cliff side only to fall through the flesh and into the ribcage trapped between a rock wall and three hungry hyenas.

"Here Kitty, kitty." growled one of the hyenas.

*Weak growls from Simba*

"That was it. HA! Come on, try again." said Shenzi with a smirk.

*LOUD ROAR!*

All three hyenas: "HUH?!"

The three are knocked off their feet as a massive paw hits them and the three get into a fight with Mufasa and Fang arrives along with Zazu to see the fight. After a rough interrogation by Mufasa the three run off with their tails between their legs and Fang launches a fireball at the retreating hyenas but misses. Simba runs up to his father.

"Dad, I-"

"Let's go home." barked Mufasa and all three followed him.

"I thought you were very brave." said Nala quietly to a distraught Simba, all unaware of Scar watching them.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Well, hope you liked this. Next Chapter: Wildebeest Stampede and Aftermath


	3. Stampede and Aftermath

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 3: Wildebeest Stampede and Aftermath

"Man I hate lions! I won't be able to sit for a week due to Mufasa." complied Banzai.

"[Laughs]" "said" Ed.

"Hey shut up!"

"[LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY]"

Banzai growls then tackles Ed and yipping and barking ensue as the two fight.

"Would you two knock it off?" barked Shenzi.

"Well, he started it!" said Banzai pointing to Ed who was chomping on his own hind leg.

"It's no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling."

"And lions."

"They're so pushy."

"And hairy."

Both: "And man are they uuuuuuugggggly! [Both laugh then freeze]"

"Oh, surely we lions are not all that bad." said Scar from atop a rocky platform.

"Oh, Scar, it's just you." said Banzai.

"Yeah, we were afraid it was somebody important." said Shenzi.

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa."

"Charmed." said Scar sarcastically.

"Now that's power." said Banzai.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shiver." said Shenzi.

"Mufasa!"

"Oooooooh! Do it again!"

"Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!"

"Oooooooooh [Breaks into laughter] And it tingles me!"

"I'm _surrounded _by idiots!" mumbled Scar messaging his temples.

"Hey, hey, Scar! Did you bring us anything to eat? Huh?! Buddy, old pal, did ya, didya, didya?!" said Banzai.

"I pretty much handed those cubs right to you and you couldn't even dispose of _them_." said Scar dropping a Zebra leg down to them which they ravenously dug into.

"[Muffled] Well, it's not like they were alone Scar." said Shenzi before she dug back into the leg.

"Yeah...*Swallows chunk of meat*...what're we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely." said Scar giving a sinister grin.

Banzai and Shenzi: "Huh?"

Scar jumps off the platform, between two rocks and lands on the zebra bone, smashing into the ground and geysers give off green gas.

[Be Prepared Music]

Scar: ~I know your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention!

My words are a matter of pride

It is clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

*Banzai and Shenzi laugh before they jump back into geysers*

Even you can't be caught unawares~

Banzai: "WHAO!"

Shenzi: "AHH!"

~So prepare for the chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news~

Banzai and Shenzi: "AAAHH!"

~A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer~

Shenzi: ~And where do we feature?~

Scar: ~Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared~

Ed: "AAAAH!"

S: ~Be prepared!~

Banzai: "Yeah, be prepared.

Yeah-heh...we'll be prepared, heh.

...For what?"

Scar: "For the death of the king."

Banzai: "Why? Is he sick?"

Scar: "No fool! We're going to kill him. And Simba, too."

Shenzi: "Great idea! Who needs a king?!"

Shenzi then Banzai joins in: "No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

Scar: "Idiots! There will be a king!"

Banzai: "Hey, but you said, uh..."

S: "I will be king!...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

Shenzi and B: "Yaay! All right! Long live the king!"

Other Hyenas join in: "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

[Music picks up]

Hyena Army (while doing the German High-Step(1): ~It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored.~

S: ~Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point I must emphasize is~

*Jumps down in front of a hyena*

~YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!~

Hyena: "AAH!"

~So prepare for the coup of the century~

(Oooh!)

~Be prepared for the murkiest scam~

(Ooooh...La! La! La!)

~Meticulous planning~

(We'll have food!)

~Tenacity spanning~

(Lots of food)

~Decades of denial~

(We repeat)

~Is simply why I'll~

(Endless meat)

~Be king undisputed~

(Aaaaaaaaah...)

~Respected, saluted~

(...aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...)

~And seen for the wonder I am~

(...aaaaaaaaaah!)

~Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

~Be prepared!~

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed plus Chorus(2): ~Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!~

[Evil Laughter fills the night air]

* * *

Next Day; Gorge

"So Uncle Scar, what's the surprise?" asked Simba as he followed his uncle.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be surprise." said Scar chuckling somewhat.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just for you and your daddy, you know, a sort of father...son thing. Well, I go get him."

"I'll come with you."

"NO! [Regains composure] Heh, no. You just stay up here on this rock. Besides, you wouldn't want to wind up in another mess like you did with hyenas, right?"

"You know about that?"

"Simba, everybody knows about that. Oh, by the way, you may want to work on that little roar of yours okay?"

"Oh, okay."

Scar begins walking off to "get Simba's father".

"Hey Uncle Scar. Will I like the surprise?"

"Simba, it's to _die_ for!"

Meanwhile on top of the gorge, three certain hyenas wait in the shadows near a her of wildebeests.

*Stomach growls*

"Hey shut up!" barked Banzai to his stomach.

"Quiet!" snapped Shezi.

"I can't help it! I'm so hungry...I gotta have a wildebeest!"

"Stay put!"

"Can't I have one of the little sick ones?"

"NO! We wait for the signal from Scar."

Scar then comes into view on a rock.

"There he is. Let's go." said Shenzi and the three move in. Meanwhile, back in the Gorge.

"Little roar. Puh!" mumbled Simba to himself before a chameleon walks into view.

*Weak meow-like roar*

The chameleon does nothing.

*Weak roar*

Still nothing

*LOUD WEAK ROAR*

The chameleon scurries away due to the loudness and a echo resounds across the Gorge and Simba smiles before he hears rumbling and sees pebbles "dancing". He looks up to see the wildebeest herd charging towards him and he freezes but only for a second before he takes off running trying to get away from the stampeding herd. He is soon overrun and climbs up a tree to get away from the stampede.

A fair distance away, Mufasa and Zazu are walking around.

"Oh look sire, the herd is on the move." said Zazu pointing towards the herd.

"Odd..." mutters Mufasa before the sound of panting reaches his ears.

"Brother! Stampede...in the Gorge...Simba's down there!" gasped Scar showing "concern and fear" for his nephew.

"Simba...?"

Both lions take off for the Gorge followed by Fang from the skies. The Lion/Draong Hybrid flew down into the Gorge and spotted Simba clinging tightly to a tree.

"Fang, help!" cried Simba.

"Hang on buddy! I'll get help!" said Fang before he took off but somehow a rather large pebble struck one of his wings and he plummeted into herd and he somehow managed to dodge the hooves of the panicking herd and he got into a crevice that shielded him from the herd. Zazu then flew into the Gorge and found Simba.

"Zazu help me!" yelled Simba trying to get a better grasp.

"Your father's on the way! Hold on!" said Zazu flying off.

"Hurry!"

Mufasa and Scar slid down the cliff wall and came to a pathway that overlooked the herd and Zazu arrived on the scene.

"There! In that tree!" said Zazu pointing at the tree.

"Hang on Simba!" yelled Mufasa as a wildebeest smashed into the tree, weakening it and almost Simba to lose his grip.

"AAAH!" screamed Simba in panic.

Mufasa jumped down and ran towards the tree going against the stampeding herd's "flow."

"This is awful Scar! What do we do?!Whatdowedo?!WhatI'lldo?! I know! I fly back for help, I'll-OOF!" said Zazu hurriedly before Scar smacked him into the rock wall knocking him out. Scar watched with glee as his brother tried to save Simba by putting him on a rock ledge above the herd only to get struck and pulled into wildebeest "river" and then jump out and climb up a rock wall where he was waiting.

"Scar! Broth-brother! Help me!" said Mufasa as his claws were losing their grip. Scar looked indifferent before he lunged forward and put his claws into his brother's paws, drawing blood.

"Long live the king!" growled Scar in his brother's face before he threw him off the ledge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Mufasa as he fell towards the herd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Simba watching his father fall.

* * *

30 Mintues Later

Fang climbed out of the crevice and shook the dust out of his fur and looked around following the sounds of crying. He followed the sound until he saw Scar crying over the dead body of his brother.

"Scar?" said Fang cautiously and the lion's head shot up.

"You! You could have saved my nephew and then my brother wouldn't be dead!" snapped Scar at Fang.

"I-I don't see Simba's body. M-maybe he-AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Fang as Scar swiped his claws across Fang's face.

"Don't you even mention my nephew's name! He didn't live! He was impaled on a wildebeest's horn after Mufasa dropped him when climbing up the cliff, in his panic he lost his hold and plummeted to his death! As the king's brother and his son's uncle, I now take the throne and ban you from stepping foot on Pride Rock, penalty is death! I also ban you from talking to anybody of the pride!" snapped Scar tears in his eyes.

Fang clutching the right side of his face, took off running and never looked back. Scar wiped his tears away and took the Grammy handed to him.

"Thank you, I do love my fans." said Scar happily before he walked towards Pride Rock to deliver the wonderful, ur um "terrible" news he corrected himself.

* * *

Water Hole; 2 Hours Later

Fang looked at his reflection in the water. Three scars ran across his right eye horizontally, blood still leaking from them. He tensed when he heard the grass rustling behind him.

"Fang?" came the voice of Nala and he relaxed.

"Hi Nala." said Fang not turning around.

"You okay?"

"No...no I'm not." said Fang still not turning around.

"It's not your fault Fang. I still consider you a friend, as do some of the lionesses. Don't go back into hiding Fang. I'll keep in touch." said Nala before she walked away.

"He's not dead." muttered Fang under his breath as he looked at his reflection.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Yes, they do the German Nazi High-Step March. Don't believe me? Watch the movie again.

(2) Ed DOES speak during this part of the song. If you listen close enough you can hear a rough, graty voice that does not match Banzai's or Shenzi's voice.

Next chapter: Simba's Teenage Years and a Not so Friendly Reunion


	4. Teen years and a not friendly reunion

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 4: Simba's Teenage Years and a Not so Friendly Reunion

[Jungle Boogie Plays]

"Hang on Simba! I'll save you!" yelled Timon as he frantically swam towards Simba who was reclining on his back down the river towards the waterfall.

"WOO-HOO!" yelled Simba as he went over the edge to get grabbed by Pumbaa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Timon as he went over the waterfall.

* * *

A few years Later (Simba as a teen)

"Oi! Taking care of a lion is back-breaking..." said Timon as he cracked his back, "Ooooooh! That hit the spot! Now then let me see..."

The meerkat was unaware of a figure crouched down behind him in the tall grass as he inspected a rotting log but then noticed something wrong when the temperature starting rising and he slowly turned around to have his eyes go wide in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Timon running from the flaming attacker until he ran into Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Run!" said Timon snapping Pumbaa's ears like reins and the warthog took off with their pursuer on their tails. The figure chased them until they came to a dead end and both turned around panicking as the flaming figure advanced.

"Pumbaa, I'm sorry for taking your ideas and making them mine." said Timon as his "last" words.

"I'm sorry for farting in your cream centipede and saying Simba did it." said Pumbaa.

"Wait! You did what?! Blah!" said Timon trying to clean off his tongue.

*ROAR*

A teenaged lion jumped at the flaming attacker and the two started attacking each other.

"Go for the jugular! THE JUGULAR!" yelled Timon, "See? I told you he'd come in handy."

The attacker inhales and Simba clamps the attacker's mouth shut and a muffled explosion is followed and smoke is soon seen rising from his nostrils and he pulls away and starts coughing up ash.

"How...*cough!*...cruel can...*cough!*...you be! That was a cheap shot! *COUGH!*" barked the attacker before he turned around to face Simba again.

"Maybe it's because I'm one of the few to know how to beat you, aside from Nala." said Simba scratching his chin before he is tackled and looks into an angry left eye, the right is covered by a tuft of black mane fur.

"Don't you dare mention Nala! I don't know how you know her, but I don't you!" barked the attacker.

"What's the matter? Don't recognize me 'cause of my mane?" said Simba with a smirk.

"Very funny, smart guy. I knew you were never dead, but your _uncle_ gave me a painful lesson about questioning him." said Fang getting off Simba.

"What do you mean?" asked Simba raising an eyebrow.

"Look at my right eye." said Fang removing the tuft of mane fur to reveal three horizontal scars across his eye.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" yelled Timon.

"Living with bug-eaters? How low the mighty noble lion has fallen." said Fang with venom lacing his voice.

"Hey! Don't knock it-"

" 'Til you try it? Trust me, you little rodent, I spent most of my life eating bugs! And I don't plan to go back to doing so now!" snarled Fang before he stormed off.

"Sheesh! What a hot-head! You were friends with him?" said Timon.

"I...was. He's not the same." said Simba before he walked off followed by Timon and Pumbaa. Fanged looked back before he curled up into the shade and went to sleep. One thing that he was lucky though with, was that nobody seemed to notice his fur was a much darker shade of Simba's.

"It's all your fault Simba, I'm an outcast again." growled Fang in his sleep.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Revalations about the Past

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations about the Past

Fang looked at his reflection in the water and sighed before he shook the idea out of his head.

'No! I'm nothing like that corrupted jerk!' thought Fang looking away from his reflection and he chanced a glance only to see his father instead of his reflection.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Fang slamming his paw into the water, ruining the calm waters. He began crying at the thought of his father.

"Fang?" came the voice of Simba.

"What?!" snapped Fang not facing his ex-friend.

"What happened Fang? Last time I saw you, you where happy and friendly, now you're almost as bad as Scar."

Fang whirled around and got in Simba's face.

"Don't you dare compare me to your wicked uncle! If anything I'm like my father!" said Fang before he jumped onto a rock ledge and the scenery changed.

[Friends on the Other Side Music]

Fang: ~My life's been miserable 'til you and Mufasa came

But now it's gone downhill

I've lost friends, I've lost family, I've even lost my heart

I've given into darkness, yet I'm not evil

Just misunderstood~

Voodoo Heads: ~Are you ready?~

Fang: ~Yeah I'm ready

What about you?~

VH: ~We said are you ready?~

F: ~Come on Simba, don't weigh me down now!

My friends are twisted but aren't we all?

This life's miserable

But I've become used to it!~

VH: ~Get used to it

Cause we ain't leaving!~

F: ~You're uncle's gonna pay for banishing me from my home

Don't worry Simba, you aren't my target!

Unless you get in my way, that is!~

VH: ~Don't get in his way~

Simba: ~Fang quit this before it's too late

Revenge only gets people twisted

F: ~_You're_ one to talk!

You never lost anybody, 'cept your father

I lost my mother, my home, my only friend

I get a new home, new friends

And it's all taken from me!~

(Bum-bum-bum-bum...)

F: ~My plan will have to wait

But I'm patient!

I don't care how long it takes!

I got friends on the Other Side!~

CD (Cousin Death) and Voodoo Heads: ~He's got friends on the Other Side!~

CD: ~I rule the Other Side and I'm giving him a chance

If he blows it

It's not my problem!

I'm through getting involved

This is my last interference!

So get it right boy!~

F: ~One chance is all I need

That and an army of double-crossers to overthrow the tyrannt!~

VH: ~Overthrow the tyrant!~

F: I'm twisted inside

But I've come to love it!

I'm not evil!

Just misunderstood!

Don't judge me by my actions

Judge me by my life!~

VH: ~Are you ready?~

F: ~Time for the finale!

Me and my friends are gonna go far

Your uncle's life is mine, don't you forget it!

Time is on my side~

VH: ~Time is on his side!~

F: ~I've got friends on the Other Side!~

[Music ends]

Fang walks away from a stunned Simba. After regaining himself, Simba chases after Fang.

"Fang! Wait. Who was your friend, before me and Nala?" said Simba getting in front of the Lion/Dragon Hybrid.

"It's been so long I've forgotten his name but he was a fully grown lion..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on, Feral! I don't want to outrun you!" said a 2-year-old Fang as he ran ahead of an old lion._

_"My, don't you have energy. Heh heh. I'm coming." said Feral as the two walked through the Elephant Graveyard._

_The two cross an old rock bridge, cautiously but come under attack by Hyenas._

_"Fang, run!" said Feral blocking the hyenas' path._

_"Feral, they have us cornered!" said Fang getting close to Feral._

_"No, only me." said Feral as he picked Fang up in his mouth and threw him to the other end of bridge before he jumped on the rock bridge bringing it down with all the hyenas. Fang ran back to the edge and watched as Feral disappeared into green muck with a sad smile on his face._

_"FERAL!" cried Fang._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"That's why I was so fearful that day." said Fang as tears escaped his eyes, "I never wanted to lose somebody to that place again. It's been haunting me forever."

"Wow. Now I know why you wanted to leave so badly...I actually feel bad about calling you afraid now." said Simba looking down and away.

"What's in the past is down. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna see if I can go hunt something...that _doesn't_ tastes like bugs. Yuck!" said Fang before he walked away disappearing into the forest.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Paths and Simba's Adult Years

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 6: Paths and Simba's Adult Years

Two shadowy figures watched Fang lounge in the shade when one decided to walk over to him only to get grabbed by the bigger one.

"What do you think you're doing?! We're only supposed to make a cameo!" snapped the bigger one.

"Ah blow it out your rear! You're nothing but a big coward." said the smaller one with demonic red eyes before he realized his mistake and was gently put down before he had a cannon pointed at his face.

"Run..."growled the taller figure and the smaller one complied.

"OW! Hey! Watch it!" yelled the smaller one as he avoided cannon fire from the taller one riding on a black motorcycle. The three disappeared into the distance. Fang got up and cleaned his ears.

"I must be hearing things." mumbled the Lion/Dragon Hybrid before he began the walk back to the Pride Lands. Simba ran up to Fang.

"Fang, where're you going?" said the teen lion.

"Back to the Pride Lands. I'm not dragging you back to be king, despite the fact I should but I don't really feel like it." snapped Fang looking over his paw with mild interest, "Nobody will know I talked to you. Goodbye...Simba."

Fang then took to the skies and left. Simba sighed.

"Wow! You never told us he could fly!" said Timon as he walked out of some underbrush.

"W-what? What are you guys doing here?!" said Simba shocked by Timon and Pumbaa's sudden appearance.

"Watching him. Something tells me he's had a harsh life." said the meerkat.

"You have no idea Timon."

* * *

Pride Lands, 5 Hours Later

Fang landed at the small cave he had come to call "home" and curled up inside of the cave and went to sleep.

_"Faaaaang..." _came a ghostly voice and Fang woke up looking around.

"Who's there?" said Fang defensively as a ghostly figure of Feral appeared before him.

_"Don't let your mind be clouded. I wouldn't want my little bud to go evil." _said Feral with a sad smile before he ruffled Fang's mane.

"Quit! Heh he ha. I miss those days." said Fang before he looked away.

_"Fang, remember who you are. You're my friend and I gave my life for you that day, don't make me wish I hadn't."_

"I won't, I promise Feral. Can...can you stay with me...like old times? Without anyone around...it's so lonely..." said Fang.

_"Sure, I can stay awhile, you little rascal."_ said Feral before he grabbed Fang and gave him a noggie.

* * *

Several Years Later; Large, Lush Jungle (Simba's now an Adult)

[Jungle Boogie Plays]

Simba jumped off a log and grabbed a vine with his mouth, only to have it snap due to his size and weight and he plummets into the lake below creating a tidal wave that washed Timon and Pumbaa ashore.

"Nice one Simba! But, ah, you might want to quit grabbing vines. You'll wind up getting hurt." said Timon as he shook himself dry.

"Ah, come on Timon, I never get hurt." said Simba as he shook himself off too, to have his mane puff up.

"Right, remember the cockle-berry bush?"

"[Shudders] Did you have to-"

"Or how about the Fire Ants?"

"[Shudders] Can you-"

"Or how about the Piranhas?"

"Okay, okay. I see your point. I get it, I get cocky and I get hurt." said Simba before he walked off. Timon shrugs before he and Pumbaa walk off. Next is the scene with Timon singing "In the Jungle the Lion Sleeps Tonight", but let's skip that and go to where Pumbaa walks off following a bug.

Timon: Hey Pumbaa! Back me up here! Uh, Pumbaa? Pumbaa?

Pumbaa's walking behind the bug and hums. He sees it jump onto a log and he follows it.

*Grass Rustles*

"Timon?"

He shrugs when there's no response and he continues onward. He looks down at the bug and licks in his lips in anticipation but stops when he sees a disturbance in the grass ahead of him.

*Light growling*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*Lion Roar*

Pumbaa turns around, stumbles, then runs away as the lioness comes after him. He ran as fast as his (somewhat) long (scrawny) legs could carry him as he ran from the lioness. He ran up to a tree and did a U-turn on it with lioness following his movements, more or less, until he burst from the underbrush and ran smack under a root and got stuck as Timon ran in front of him.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" screamed Pumbaa as his panicking mind raced.

"What?" said Timon climbing up to the top of the root and sees the charging lioness.

"WHOA! Why do I always have to save your a-AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Timon before a large male lion jumped over them and started attacking the lioness.

"Get her! Bite her head! See, I told you he'd come in handy...again." said Timon cheering for Simba. Simba tries to tackle the lioness only to get pinned and looks up into her snarling face, shocked.

"Nala?" says Simba and she gets off, confused.

"Who are you?" said Nala.

"It's me, Simba."

"Simba?"

He nods. The two get into a "two long lost friend" conversation and Timon's mouth drops and then he jumps into a nearby tree when he hears (almost) evil laughter from the shadows and Fang walks out.

"Glad to see you two still get along perfectly." said Fang as he steps out of shadows. If you were to see him, you'd almost mistake him for being Scar if not for the not as slender face Scar had and the three horizontal scars on his right eye.

"Fang, you knew about this place?" said Nala looking at him.

"Yes, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise for you two lovebirds." joked Fang before he gave off an evil-sounding laugh.

"Is he alright?" said Simba.

"Gee, what do you think Simba? I live my life, alone, in a small cave, of course I'm gonna sound evil! But I'm not, just misunderstood." said Fang before he climbed up a tree, "Now then, why don't you two go...I don't know, catch up?"

"That's not a bad idea." said Nala before she lead Simba away.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled Timon as Pumbaa got himself free.

"Simple. What Zazu said about them falling in love...andpossiblygettingmarried...came true." said Fang smirking.

"Come on, Pumbaa! We got to stop her from taking Simba from us!" said Timon grabbing Pumbaa by the ears and leading the warthog away.

[Peter Gun, Spy Hunter Theme]

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Failed Anti-Love Plots

Author's Notes: None but I do have a warning.

If you ever get a traumatized cat, don't give them baths, or else you'll probably lose your face, I almost did today! I managed to get my arm ripped up instead. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Failed Anti-Love Plots

[Peter Gun, Spy Hunter Theme]

Timon snuck up behind Fang and kicked him out into the open and almost smack into Nala. Fang backed up quickly and gave Timon a glare and the meerkat gulped.

*Lion/Dragon Roar*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Timon as Fang chased after him.

[Can you feel the Love Tonight Plays]

Simba walks up to Nala and the two cuddle together.

[Peter Gun, Spy Hunter]

Timon sets up a water bomb trap as Simba and Nala walk by yet it doesn't go off, his mouth drops. Fang comes from the other direction and...

*Water explosion*

*Loud growl*

Timon smiles sheepishly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screams Timon as he's chased by Fang.

*Flash forward*

Fang is cooking Timon over a roaring fire on a stick and the Lion/Dragon Hybrid sprinkles salt then pepper on Timon.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHH-CHOO!"

Timon shot out of the make-shift ropes and Fang pouts.

"Figures. Add pepper and you lose your lunch." muttered Fang before he grabbed a passing scorpion, fried it with his Fire breath and ate it, "Eh, scorpions are the only ones I really like."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nether-Realm

"MOTHER!" screamed Scorpion as he felt his mother get eaten.

* * *

Back in the Lush, Thick Jungle

Timon carries a beehive and throws it at the passing lovebirds, yet it misses and it hits Fang in the head and the bees come out and both Fang and the bees chase after Timon. After receiving many stings and a good slashing, Timon gets Pumbaa to help him with a trip-wire to trip the two lovers who are play fighting and as the two come closer, the bug-eating duo pull the vine/rope tight causing Simba and Nala to trip yet drags Timon and Pumbaa along shooting them into a tree where Timon winds up in the grip of Fang.

*Loud growl*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams Timon as he runs off while being chased by Fang, for the tenth time in one day. Fang then sees Simba pinning Nala to the ground once and laughs.

"Figures." mutters Fang before he resumes his chase after the meerkat.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Short, I know, but I did this for fun.


	8. Return to Pride Rock

Author's notes:

* * *

Chapter 8: Return to Pride Rock

Nala walked up to the sleeping forms of Timon and Pumbaa and tapped the meerkat on the shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up." said Nala quietly and Timon rolled over with drowsy eyes and saw Nala looking at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Pumbaa joins in) AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed the two.

"It's me! It's just me!" yelled Nala over the two.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN! Carnivores, yeesh!" said Timon before he turned around.

"Have any of you two seen Simba?"

"I thought he was with you!"

"He was but now I can't find him."

"You won't find him here Nala, not anymore." said Fang relaxing on a branch.

"What do you mean?" said Nala looking up at Fang.

"He went back to Pride Rock after a chat with some monkey."

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAHH-DOH!-DAH!-PUH!" screamed Fang as he hit multiple branches on the down before he landed face first in the dirt. He got up and prepared to spit a fireball only to have somebody clamp his mouth shut.

*Muffled Explosion*

" *Cough!* Who-*cough!*-DOESN'T-*cough!*-know the-*gag!*-one time-*GASP!*-I'm vulnerable when-*cough!*-breathing fire?!" yelled Fang as he tried to clear his throat.

"Hehehhehehe. Maybe because, I've had ta heal you more than once." came an old yet wise voice as a baboon appeared from the tree tops.

"Rafiki. Figures." muttered Fang as he got up and brushed dust out of his fur and mane, "Anyway, I'll be heading back. Time for Scar to pay."

* * *

Pride Rock; 3 Hours Later

[Luau Music Plays]

Timon: ~Luau!~

~If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat

Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line

Aaaaaaaare you achin'~

(~Yup, yup, yup~)

~Foooooooor some bacon?~

(~Yup, yup, yup~)

~Heeeeeeeee's a big pig~

(~Yup, yup~)

~You could be a big pig too. OY!~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" scream Timon and Pumbaa as the hyenas chase them into a cave.

Hyena: "Hey, what the-"

*EXPLOSION*

Hyenas: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Simba sneaks towards his uncle.

"SARABI!" yells Scar.

Simba looked and saw his mother walking through a group of hyenas that snapped at her as she walked towards Scar.

"Yes Scar?" said Sarabi.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." said Scar pacing.

"Scar, there's no food or water, the herds have moved on."

"No! You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's _over_. We _must_ leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then you have sentenced us to death.

"So be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the king Mufasa was-"

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUSFASA WAS!" yelled Scar as he swiped at Sarabi sending her flying.

*Lightning flashes, Thunder Crashes; Loud Roar*

"Mufasa?! No! You're dead!" said Scar as he backed away as Simba came down and nudged his mother.

"Mufasa?" said Sarabi looking up at Simba.

"No, it's me." said Simba.

"Simba? How can this be?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm home."

"Simba? Simba! What a surprise to see you..._alive_." said Scar before he glanced up at three certain hyenas who gulped and backed away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." growled Simba as he advanced towards his uncle.

"Simba, you must realize the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar."

"Oh, I would but...you see them?" said Scar pointing up to all the hyenas, "They think _I'm_ king."

"Well we don't." said Nala as lioness surrounded her and some were helping Sarabi up, "Simba's the rightful king."

"Your choice Scar, step down or fight." said Simba.

"I'd prefer a fight." said Fang stepping out of the shadows with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well, isn't this a _pleasant_ surprise?" said Scar sarcastically, "By the way Simba, have you told them our little secret?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?" said Fang and Nala at the same time.

"Ah, so you haven't told them."

"Don't bother Scar, that's not gonna work. I've put the past behind me."

"But have they? Especially your friend who seems to be unable to let go of the past." said Scar pointing towards Fang who growled at Scar, "Go ahead Simba, tell them, tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's DEATH!"

*Lightning flashes*

Everybody looks at Simba waiting for an answer.

"I am." said Simba and everybody's face showed shock, but Fang's showed hurt and shock. Sarabi walks up to her son.

"It's not true...please tell me it's not true!" pleaded Sarabi.

"It is." said Simba hesitantly.

"See?! He admits it! Murderer!" said Scar.

"No! It was accident!"

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive wouldn't he?"

"Yes."

"See, you admit you're guilt!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!"

"Oh, you've gotten yourself into trouble again nephew and this time daddy isn't here to save you and now everybody knows WHY!"

Simba slips and nearly falls off the edge but grabs the ledge with his claws yet slowly slips.

"Hmm, now this looks familiar...Oh yes! Now I remember. This is exactly how your father looked before he died." said Scar with a smirk.

"That's all I needed to know." said Fang from behind Scar. Scar turned around to get a paw to the face sending him flying and Fang pinned Scar, putting his claws to Scar's neck.

"Now I can avenge Mufasa for you killing him!" growled Fang in Scar's face as he pressed his claws closer.

"Fang, help!" said Simba as he slowly lost his grip. Fang turned around and saw a suddenly flash of the tree Simba clung to during the stampede and clutched his head.

Simba's claws lost their hold and he began falling...only to be grabbed by Fang.

"Sorry I wasn't there years ago Simba." said Fang as he hoisted Simba back onto the ledge and before Scar could react he had two adult lions pinning him to ground.

"Tell them the truth Scar." snarled Simba.

"Simba, the truth is in the eye of the behold-(Simba puts his paw against Scar's throat, choking him) [Strained] Alright! [Quietly] I did it."

"So they can hear you." said Fang bringing his claws to Scar's eye.

"I KILLED MUFASA!" yelled Scar.

The hyenas charged and plowed over Simba and Fang and the lionesses charged and it turned into a bloody brawl.

"CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG GGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Timon and Pumbaa as they entered the fray.

" 'Scuse us! Coming through!" said Timon as hyenas were sent flying by Pumbaa's tusks. The two grunted and split up. Simba was fighting three hyenas when one jumped onto his back and tried to rip open his throat only to...

*CRACK!*

...get smacked on the head by Rafiki.

*War-cry*

Rafiki jumped down and was surrouned by hyenas, they all charged only to get their butts kicked in roughly ten seconds with Rafiki only using his staff. One tried to sneak up on him.

"Wa-ya!" cried Rafiki as he back-fisted the hyena, knocking it out.

Simba got out of the mess that was hyenas and looked for Scar, to see him trying to escape.

*Lightning flashes, thunder crashes*

*ROAR*

Simba chased after Scar until they came to the very top of Pride Rock where Simba cornered Scar.

"Murderer!"

"Simba, Simba, please...I...am...family. It was the hyenas' fault, it was their idea." said Scar trying to save his skin, unaware of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed listening in before they growled and backed away.

"Why should I listen to you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." said Simba.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your _own_ uncle."

"No Scar, I'm not like you."

"Oh, thank you. I will do anything you say, just say the word.

"Run away Scar and never return." said Simba reciting the words he told him years ago.

"Yes. As you wish, your (snarls) majesty!" said Scar before he threw hot ash into Simba's face.

"AAAH! AHH!" said Simba as he tried to get the ash off. Scar attacked his nephew and the two got into a fight.

[Final Battle Music]

Simba slashed Scar's face causing the usurper to stagger back before he bit into Simba's leg, drawing blood. Simba reacted by biting into Scar's neck and the two got into a grapple with Scar on the bottom and he kicked Simba off. Simba landed on his back and saw his uncle jump through the flames in front of him looking like a demon, he reacted by kicking Scar over the ledge. Scar tumbled down before he hit solid ground and unsteadily got to his feet, he saw Fang standing over him and the hyenas walking closer.

"Ah, my friends." said Scar relived.

"Friends? I thought we were the enemy." said Shenzi chuckling the first word.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." said Banzai.

Shenzi and Banzai: "Ed?"

"Yeah heh heh heh heh ha hahaha." said Ed (1), his voice dry, rough, and grate-y.

"They work for me now Scar." said Fang advancing a smirk on his face.

"No wait! You don't understand! No, no, no, wait, I-" Scar's pleas were cut off as Ed pounced on him first followed by the others and Fang watched in amusement as the hyenas ripped apart Scar. A heavy rainstorm came and put out the fires that had engulfed Pride Rock. Simba despite his wounds burning from his fight with Scar, he walked to the tip of the Pride Rock and roared. The others followed suit, Fang's sounding louder than most but hey, he's half dragon what do you expect(?).

A few months pass before the Pride Lands it returns to its former glory. The remaining hyenas are waiting at the base of Pride Rock as Simba and Fang talk.

"You sure you're leaving?" said Simba looking at his regained friend with sorrow filled eyes.

"Yeah, but I think it's for the best. I hang with the bad crowd, rumors will spread that I'm trying to kill my best bud and I'd rather not get banished like Zira did." said Fang as he glanced at the waiting hyenas.

"Will I see you again?"

"Probably, we'll patrol the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands but you won't notice us." said Fang as he got up and began walking towards the hyenas who got up from their resting positions and followed their new leader. Simba sighed before he walked back up to the cave entrance where Nala was waiting, their new-born cub in her paws.

"Simba, it's a boy." said Nala happily looking at the cub that looked like a mixture of his father and grandfather. Simba smiled as he nudged Nala lovingly under the chin.

* * *

END CHAPTER AND LION KING 1 ARC

Next up, Pre-Lion King 2 arc. Yes, I added Kopa to this story. Hope you stick around for the next part.

(1) I decided to make Ed speak a little bit, after all, he speaks in the "Be Prepare" song.


	9. Newcomers

Author's Notes: This is Pre-Lion King 2.

* * *

Chapter 9: New comers

Kopa was chasing after a frog when he stepped on a make-shift water bomb and got drenched and turned to see a...hyena(?) laughing at him. He looked closer at the hyena and saw small tufts of black fur around his neck, wings, and two curved horns. He also noticed the hyena had more of a body of a lion. The hyena noticed Kopa glaring at him.

"Uh oh." said the hyena before he took off running but that didn't save him from Kopa tackling him and the two rolled a ways before they hit a rock and both flew into a pond. Both climbed out of the water coughing and gagging and soaking wet. Kopa then tackled the laughing the hyena/lion/dragon but wound up getting his head slammed in the dirt and pinned.

"Get off!" said Kopa as the Hybrid kept laughing.

"Shredder, where are you?" came the rough, grate-y voice of Ed and then he spotted the two and laughed his usual goody laugh.

"Hiya, uncle Ed(1)!" said Shredder as he jumped off Kopa with a smirk.

Suddenly a certain hornbill came into view as Kopa picked himself up from the dirt and spit out a wad of mud.

"Young master, what are you doing all the way out here?" said Zazu looking at Kopa before Shredder pounced on him.

"I say! How rude!" said Zazu dusting himself off and crossing his arms/wings.

"Birdie Boiler." said Shredder grinning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Zazu flying into the air like a rocket, Ed and Shredder fell back laughing.

"Did you have to do that?" said Kopa looking at the two.

"Maybe." said Shredder with a grin, "By the way, I'm Shredder, the son of Fang and Shenzi." finished the Hybrid extending a paw.

"Kopa, son of Simba and Nala." said Kopa taking the paw and both shook paws.

"Great! Last one in and out of the Out Lands, is a rotten hyena!" said Shredder taking off.

"Hey! You two can't go that way! Get back- oh, forget it! I need to get the others!" said Ed before he took off.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Ed is not related to Shredder, but Shredder just calls him that.

Please read and review. Constructive criticism welcomed, destructive isn't.


	10. Kopa meets Vitani

Author's Notes: Still Pre-Lion King 2 arc.

* * *

Chapter 10: Kopa meets Vitani

The two race through the Out Lands until Kopa runs into another cub and the two tumble into a heap and Shredder watches with some amusement. The cub gets up and growls at Kopa yet ignores Shredder.

"What're you doing here?" growled the cub, the voice female.

"J-just playing." said Kopa and looked at Shredder, the female cub followed his gaze and saw Shredder and she jumped.

"What the heck are you?!"

"Oh, yeah, I get that outcome all the time! If you must know, miss 'Yell-til-we're-deaf' I am a lion, hyena, dragon Hybrid and if you make fun of me I'll show you why I was named Shredder!" said Shredder lifting up a paw.

*SHING!*

Five razor sharp claws extend from his paw that glistened in the sunlight and both the lioness cub and Kopa gulp. Shredder's expression suddenly goes from dead-serious to relaxed.

"Now then, tell us your name. You know mine already. Hahahahahahaheheha." said Shredder.

"I-I'm Vitani." said the female cub.

"I'm Kopa." said Kopa.

"To quote an annoying hornbill, 'Just look at the two lovebirds'!" said Shredder before he burst out laughing and both Vitani and Kopa glared at him.

"What? HAHAHAHA! I can't help it! HAHAHAHA! I'm half hyena! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kopa and Vitani share a quick glance before they both turn their attention back to the Hybrid with sinister smirks on their faces, Shredder notices this.

"Come on guys. Can't we take a little joke? Ha ha!" said Shredder back up into a tree as both Kopa and Vitani pounce at him. The three roll around in the dirt for a bit before Shredder pins Kopa and Vitani pins Shredder who is pinning Kopa. All three laugh. Soon three figures arrive, all hyenas.

"Shred, what are you up to?" said Shenzi, "And what's the little fuzz ball of Simba's doing here?"

"Ah, ah! Remember Shenzi, heh heh heh, Fang told us to be more polite when addressing royalty, unlike when we...'talked' to him when he was a cub." said Ed.

"You know Ed, I can't get used to you talkin'! I preferred it when you were a babbling idiot!" said Banzai.

"Jealous much? I get to be called the uncle and you get to be called-" said Ed.

" S#$t Face!" said Shredder pointing at Banzai.

"HAHAHAHAHA! He said it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ed.

"[Sigh] I'm surrounded by idiots!" mumbled Shenzi face-pawing.

"Oh, come now honey. He's not that bad." said Fang making an appearance beside Shenzi. Fang's appearance hadn't change much except he was a bit taller when compared to Simba.

"Hmm, an Out Lander cub." mused Fang to himself looking at the somewhat frightened Vitani, "Oh, [chuckles], don't worry little one. We patrol the border and only stop your kind from crossing. Otherwise, we do as we see fit, you could call us the...Mid Landers."

"Now then Kopa, I believe it's time for you to go home and- Where's Zazu? If I remember correctly, he would follow the next for the throne everywhere." said Fang.

"Shred, scared him off. He said Birdie Boiler and the hornbill took off like a rocket." said Kopa.

"That explains it. He never liked the mention of that word at all...after what happened when we were cubs." said Fang before he snickered. The three hyenas started giggling at the memory.

"What happened?" said Kopa and Vitani at the same time and Fang raises an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Banzai, Shred, if you please." said Fang getting out of the way for the two to watch. Banzai clears his throat and then grabs Shred and stretches out the Hybrid's wings.

"The little majordomo bird, hippity-hop, all the way to the birdie boiler!" said Banzai forcing Shredder into a "geyser".

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" fake screamed Shredder as he ignited himself and took off into the sky and Fang, Shredder, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed fell back laughing with Vitani and Kopa trying to repress their laughter. At that moment Zazu landed and Fang straightened up, elbowing Shenzi, who elbowed Ed, who elbowed Shredder, who sliced up Banzai's face who screamed in pain at the tiny cuts and Shredder had to repress his laughter.

"Were you four talking about me?" said Zazu crossing his wings/arms and glaring at them.

"[Sarcastically] No, no, no. We were just talking about a pouncing lesson." said Fang before he winked at the three cubs who all had sinister grins at that.

"Ah, very good. Pouncing. _POUNCING!? _GAH!" said Zazu before all three pounced on him.

"Come now, time to leave. Shred, Kopa, say goodbye to your friend." said Fang as he began walking off.

"Bye." the two said to Vitani at once before they followed the four.

"Bye." said Vitani with a smile before she ran smack into a rather mangy looking lion tween(?). He was scratching his head and looked at her with a sneer.

"~Vitani's got a boyfriend!~Vitani's got a boyfriend!~I'm tellin' mother!~" said the tween in sing-song voice.

"Nuka, I'll wrestle you. If I win, you keep quiet but if you win...you tell Zira..." said Vitani thinking of a way to avoid trouble.

"DEAL!" said Nuka quickly.

Five seconds later, despite Nuka being older and bigger, he's pinned to ground by Vitani.

"DARN!" yelled Nuka and he kept his end of the deal...for a while.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Death of Kopa, Birth of Scarred Shred

Author's Notes: Still Pre-Lion King 2. I put a lot of emotion in this chapter, so for those who don't cry, you are heartless and have no right to read this chapter! I'm kidding! My imaginations is so good, I could actually see this play out, movie style, and my eyes began watering. (Crying means you're human.)

* * *

Chapter 11: Kopa's Death and the Birth of Scarred Shredder

It had been several months since Kopa and Shred met Vitani and the trio had become good friends and in Vitani's and Kopa's case, a little more on the lines of early boyfriend/girlfriend. Shred would tease them about it but they put up with it. 3 months ago, Kopa got a little sister, Kaira, at first he didn't want her but after an incident where she followed him and bumped into him causing him to kiss Vitani, he started to like her more. Of course, we _all_ know how long the good times last...

* * *

Present Day; Out Lands/Mid Lands Border

Shred was keeping a lookout atop a very tall rock formation that loomed over the two who were playing near the river and then he noticed a large shape moving through the tall grass towards the two and Shred sat up, inhaled and spit a fireball into the air that exploded like a firework. Kopa saw this and looked around.

"Kopa, what's wrong?" said Vitani also getting nervous.

"Shred only does that when danger's nearby and any nearby hyenas will come to his aid. But I don't see any danger, do you?"

"No..."

*ROAR*

Kopa whirls around to get claws swiped across his face by Zira.

"Die, you little rat!" snarled Zira as she attacked Kopa viciously.

"No!" screamed Vitani trying to stop her mother from attacking Kopa only to get a deep cut on her left foreleg causing her to stumble back and scream in pain.

"Kopa!" yelled Shredder lunging at Zira and got onto her back only to get swatted off and then slashed across the chest, neck, and face. He crumbled to the ground, his wounds burning as dirt and small pebbles got into the wounds. He got up unsteadily and fired ten fireballs, all in rapid succession, into the air. Zira grabbed Vitani and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile; Hyena Mountain

Fang was lounging in the sun at the rather large area that was his territory with hyenas everywhere. He shot up when he saw ten fireballs explode in the air and then his eyes narrowed at the language he taught his allies to understand with fireballs in the air.

"Banzai! Ed!" barked Fang and the two ran up to him and saluted, "Get Simba and tell him...to bring his daughter..."

The two caught the sorrow in his voice and ran off for Pride Rock as fast as they could. Fang turned to the others.

"The rest of you, come on!" roared Fang running towards the border with at least 30 hyenas, plus Shenzi, following. Those covertly patrolling the border that saw the fireballs were already at the scene and made way as Fang approached. Fang saw his son lying against a tree, his blood soaking the ground, his right eye closed and caked with blood.

"Dad...it burns..." gasped Shred as he moved a little and Shenzi went up to him and started licking his wounds to try to clean him up the best she could. Fang then saw Kopa and slowly walked over and noticed that there was no rise and fall of his chest to signal breathing and he looked down in sorrow as it began raining.

* * *

Pride Rock

Simba knew something was wrong the moment dark clouds started blotting out the sun and his young daughter was also nervous.

"Daddy, why'd it suddenly get so dark?" asked Kiara scared.

"I don't-"

"Simba!" came the rough, grate-y yell of Ed as the two came into view. Seeing how they were out of breath, he ran down to them.

"What's wrong?" said Simba looking at the two former enemies.

"Fan-*gasp*-Fan-*gasp*-" panted Ed out of breath before Banzai pushed him out of the way.

"What Ed's tryin' to say is, is that you need to come to the border. Now...and to bring your daughter..." said Banzai looking down. He nodded to Nala who picked up Kiara in her mouth and the four ran off to the border (Kiara does not count, due to her age).

* * *

Border; 45 Minutes Later

Simba and Nala arrive at the border and see the large group of hyenas surrounding something. They move out of his way and he sees Shenzi tending to a severely wounded Shredder and then he sees Fang looking over something and then he sees golden fur and his heart skips a beat. Fang notices him and moves out of the way to reveal the lifeless body of Kopa. Simba slowly walked up to his son, hoping that this was just a horrible nightmare and when there were no signs of that possibility, he broke down. He pulled his dead son close and cried as Nala and Kiara walked over and shared his grief.

Fang looked away and looked at his injured son, he could tell right now that he would have a two scars that ran from his left armpit, up the right side of his neck, went behind his right ear, and ended through and below the right eye. He sighed before he went to help Shenzi help move their son carefully. Before he left, he looked at the still grieving Simba and sighed once again before he went back to his home.

* * *

Out Lands; Termite Mound

Vitani was crying as Kovu tried to help her with her wounded foreleg. Zira was scowling and stormed out of the room. After Kovu helped her the best he could he left and went to sleep. Vitani did the same only to be plagued by nightmares about Kopa and Scarred Shredder, she screamed in her sleep the whole night, nobody could wake her.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. End of Friendship

Author's Notes: Final Pre-Lion King 2 chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: End of Friendship

Vitani was looking franticly for Shredder when she found him in a geyser field looking away. She cautiously walked up to him. She got close when a geyser went off and she yelped and he slowly turned towards her.

"Shred, I-"

"I don't give a warthog's a$$! If you're so sorry, tell it to Kopa! Oh wait, you can't because he's dead!" snapped Shred revealing his scar that made Vitani wince at the sight. He advanced menacingly causing her to back up. Geysers give off red gas.

[Be Prepared Music Plays]

Shred: ~I know you've come for forgiveness

But you won't get any from me, GET OUT!

I'm through being your friend

You can go back and rot in the Out Lands

Like the rest of your scum~

*Vitani looks around to see hyenas closing in*

S: ~I'll never forget

Nor will I forgive

This scar shows the error of my ways

Your kind is no longer welcome in my eyes

If I see you or any of your kind

I'll roast 'em

I'll shred 'em

They will not live!~

Hyenas: ~Get lost scum

You don't deserve forgiveness

Due to your actions

One of our own has suffered

That's enough to eat you alive!~

[Music speeds up]

S: ~I'll never become friends with another Out Lander

Turn your back on them

And they backstab you!

I will not befall the same Fate!~

H: ~Better start runnin'

Before we chase you back

You're not welcome anymore

Or ever AGAIN!~

S: ~Of course, I do have one thing to say~

*Jumps in front of Vitani*

~BETTER START RUNNING OR YOU'RE DEAD!~

H: ~Everything you said was a lie

We won't believe you anymore

You only have five seconds before we start chasing~

S: ~1~

H: ~2~

S: ~3~

H: ~4~

*Vitani takes off running*

S and H: ~5

Now let the hunt begin!~

S: ~Should of ran

When you had more time~

H: ~Thrill of chasing

Is so much fun~

*They chase her to the border and she runs across, yet they stop*

S: ~Go on get out of here

You are not welcome

You are not forgiven

You are not my friend

You are scum

You are trash

You are an Out Lander!~

H: ~Come back and we'll be sure to give you a one-way ticket

To your doom!~

S: ~Go and die!

Kopa would love that!~

[Music Ends]

Shredder watches Vitani walk sadly away and he just snorted as he and his group walk back to their home. Lightning flashes and thunder crashes as it rains.

* * *

Several Years Later; Pride Rock

Kiara comes out of the cave, full of energy and hyperness. She manages to sneak past her father and some other lionesses before she runs out towards the Out Lands unaware of a figure stalking her. This figure had a horrible scar running from his left armpit, up the right side of his neck, behind his right ear, down through his eye, and ends just below the eye. Shredder watched her for her safety. His mane was thicker than it was before Kopa's death but one thing that was different about him was he no longer had any humor. No one could make him laugh, not even Ed. His emerald colored eyes had no light in them.

When he saw Kiara walk across a log bridge, he felt like going over to her and chasing her out of the Out Lands but something told him not to. He watched Kiara met another cub, watched them jump across crocodiles and barely escape, and then he saw them beginning to play when Simba arrived and then Zira. Shred's eyes narrowed at the sight of her as she prepared to attack Simba but stopped when lionesses and hyenas backed him up. He watched them both leave before he starts walking home.

"I'm not gonna interfere. Besides, we all know Out Landers can _n__ever_ be trusted!" he said to himself as he walked on.

'If that cub comes to the Mid Lands or Pride Lands, I'll be sure to rip him apart extra harsh.' he thought as he saw the sparks of a relationship between the two and knew how that would end.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. A Normal Day, Somewhat

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 13: Normal Day...Somewhat

Shredder looked out at the Pride Lands and sighed and then went back to lounging in the sun. He heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Ed.

"Come on Shred, lighten up!" said Ed in his rough, grate-y voice.

"Go away uncle." said Shred trying to get some sleep.

"Come on Shred, I preferred you when you were a happy, laugh-y Hybrid not a pouty, stick-in-the-mud." said Ed.

"Ed...go away." growled Shred.

"Fine, but remember this; you can't hold onto the past forever." said Ed before he went out hunting.

"Hmph! Says you." muttered Shred before he closed his eyes. A few hours later he woke up, stretched and went to the river that separated the Out and Mid Lands. He stuck his head in the water and got a decent sized fish which he cooked with his fire breath before he ate it. He looked over the area and saw nothing out of the ordinary and so laid down in the shade next to a tree, brought out his claws and sliced a line into the bark. The tree had fifteen other lines before the new one. He then looked around again and sighed before he traced the scars on his face with a paw, he sighed again and put another line on the tree. He heard the rustling of grass and didn't even bother a glance because he got up and began climbing up onto a rocky outcrop with surprising agility. He laid down on top of that, his head resting on his paws.

He then heard growling and looked down to see Kovu glaring and growling at him.

"What do you want, Out Lander?" said Shred uninterested.

"Payback for what you did to my sister!" growled the young lion.

"I did nothing. She brought it on herself!" said Shred jumping down and in front of Kovu, showing him to be about the height and age of a tween lion. He advanced towards Kovu.

"You think I'm gonna hurt a cub? P-lease! You aren't worth my time Out Lander." said Shred before he started walking away.

"Hey! I have a name you know!" snapped Kovu.

"Not to me! If you're from the Out Lands, I'll only refer to you as Out Lander, got it?!" snapped Shred barring his teeth, his eyes narrowing and showing unrelenting hatred. Kovu backed up and gulped before he nodded.

"Good. Now leave vermin." said Shred as he began walking away again.

"I'm not leaving 'til you pay for hurting my sister." growled Kovu unsheathing his claws.

"Good luck making me." growled Shred igniting himself and advancing towards Kovu who was shocked by this. Shred was suddenly hit by a paw that didn't belong to Kovu and he turned to see Nuka.

"I-I hit him. Ha! Looks like you're fire is just ash!" said Nuka with a smirk.

Shred inhaled and spit a tiny fireball that Nuka easily dodged.

"Is that it? AH HA HA HA HA HA! Hey is something burning?" said Nuka before he looked at his burning tail, "FIRE!"

Nuka flew into the air and landed in the river, sighing in relief.

"See? You can't make me pay Out Lander." said Shred before he slapped Kovu out of the way(1) and then left.

Nuka came out of the water and flopped over by Kovu.

"Well that didn't work. Any other bright ideas?" said Nuka sarcastically.

"No." said Kovu looking around.

"Come on, mother's gonna be ticked if we don't get back soon." said Nuka nudging Kovu to move, "[Mutters] Can't believe I agreed to listen to the little pipsqueak."

The two walk back to the Termite Mound and Shred looks at his reflection in a small pond, looking at his scar and growls in annoyance.

"I should have ended both their lives! Next time though, I will." said Shred looking towards the Out Lands before he walked back to his home. When he got back he saw Ed and Banzai in a hated argument that turned into a roller-brawl, neither won because Shenzi broke them up.

"Honestly, even now you two put us to shame. I'm surprised we're not still at the bottom of the food chain!" said Shenzi glaring at the two.

"Sorry." mumbled both before they walked away and started arguing again.

"Want me to light their tails on fire?" said Shred sitting next to his mother.

"Uh...no. Too dry." said Shenzi thinking about it for a second.

"Okay." said Shred before he went into the shade and curled up and went to sleep. Soon after, the sounds of hyenas snoring filled the air by Shred as young hyenas curled up next to him and Shenzi tried to suppress a laugh at the site.

* * *

END CHAPTER

A boring, non-eventful chapter I know. But hey, stories do have those and it usually means that something exciting is going to happen next. Please Read, Review, Favorite, or Follow this story.

Constructive Criticism accepted, Destructive isn't.


	14. Roasty-Toasty Princess

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 14: Roasty-Toasty Princess

It had been several years and now Kiara was a young adult going on her first solo hunt and Simba was nervous. Not only because of a small hint of fear for her but also because the Out Landers had gotten strangely inactive for the past few years. Fang let out a wolf whistle before he got conked on the head by Shenzi and he gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. Shred stayed in the shadows due to him resembling Scar a little close, too close actually, and he didn't want to be mistaken but with his massive scar, wings, and horns he doubted that would happen. His emerald colored eyes were also a give away due to them not having yellow surrounding the pupils. Even though he was hiding, he was glad that Kiara got to do her first solo hunt and also because he was her friend. He got up and began walking towards the Elephant Graveyard, some hyenas followed him and he went into a rather large cave there and hid in the shadows as did the hyenas. After a while two lions walked in, he recognized both, Nuka and Vitani.

"This place has gotten so much creepier since the hyenas left." said Nuka looking around. Vitani scoffs and jumps down from the ledge.

"I'm not scared okay?"

*Geyser goes off*

"Aah."

Vitani walks over to geyser while Nuka lags behind.

"If Kovu's so special why does he need us?"

*Geyser hisses*

"I never even got a chance! AAAAAAH!" yelled Nuka before a geyser caught his tail in the blast and he ran over and hid next to Vitani who scoffed again. The two sticks that she placed on the geyser were then ignited and she picked one up followed by Nuka.

"Come on! Kiara's started her hunt. We have to move quickly." said Vitani beginning to walk away but stops when hyenas block the exit.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt the princess." said Shred, his voice almost sounding like Scar's but not as sinister.

"Who's there?" said Vitani looking around.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me." said Shred as he began walking out of the shadows to reveal himself. Vitani stumbles back at the sight.

"Yes, quite shocking isn't? How I look so much like Scar? Too bad I'm nothing like him." said Shred as he circled the two.

"Come on, we can take him!" said Nuka getting ready to pounce but is stopped by Vitani.

" Clever girl, stopping the bumbling idiot of a lion from attacking me. You have really become quite smart, too bad I don't care anymore. I bet you're wondering, why would he keep a grudge so long? Because, it's your fault! What'd you do? Tell mommy that you were seeing a Pride Lander as a friend?" said Shred in a mocking voice and Nuka gulps and both notice this.

"Nuka, what'd you do?" said Vitani narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I, er, um, I accidentally told her...uh...that you were playing with Kopa and Shred by accident." said Nuka nervously.

"Well now, that explains why you tried to help Kopa. Too bad it's too late. Alright boys, teach them a lesson." said Shred disappearing into the shadows as the hyenas advance.

* * *

Pride Lands, 45 Minutes Later

The two Out Landers watched as Kiara had difficulty trying to get any animal and smirked.

"LET'S MAKE FIRE!" yelled Nuka running down the hill.

Vitani chuckles as she ignites a line of tall dry grass and keeps running afterwards.

"WOO-AHAHAHA! ~Roasty-Toasty Princess!~ Roasty-Toasty Princess! Hey, is it hot in here or is just me? *Glances nervously around* FIRE! AAAAH!" said Nuka as he trapped himself in a ring of fire and then flew out of it, his tail smoking and crashed into the ground, "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Come off!" said Vitani as she grabbed him. The two ran back to the Out Lands covered in wounds from their fight with the hyenas and knew their job was done. Now it was up to Kovu to do his part.

* * *

Pride Lands; After Kovu rescues Kiara

Kiara tries to get away from the lion that just saved her life only to have him block her at each chance.

"What are you doing?" said the lion looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kovu?" said Kiara looking at him with a light in her eyes as he smiles.

"KIARA!" came Simba's voice as he bounded onto the scene and took a defensive stance as Nala ran up to her daughter.

"Kiara, you're alright." said Nala.

"Daddy, how could you do this?" said Kiara referring to Timon and Pumbaa following her during her hunt.

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, ever." said Simba looking at his daughter sternly.

"What? No! I was fine, even before Kovu-"

"Kovu?"

Simba roars at Kovu who roars back and both look ready to rip each other's throats out.

"Simba." said Nala.

"Hey! You! How dare you save the king's daughter!" said Rafiki leaning on his staff.

"You saved her? Why?" said Simba looking at Kovu with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, why?" came Shred's voice as he stepped out of the shadows. The way he walked showed distrust and alertness as he glared at Kovu.

"I bet it's just to get at Simba, like Vitani did years ago with my friend." growled Shred.

"No, I've left them. I just want to-" said Kovu but was interrupted by Simba.

"You were banished with the other Outsiders." said Simba with authority.

"I said I left, I'm a rouge, judge me now by what am...or am I to be judged by a crime I haven't committed?" said Kovu.

At this Simba started pacing.

"Simba, he did save our daughter." said Nala.

"He is an Out Lander." said Shred looking at his claws.

"My judgement is postponed. For now, we see if you've really left." said Simba before he started walking back to Pride Rock. As Kovu started following them, Shred got in his way.

"If you hurt Simba, or Kiara, me and my family will hunt you down and rip you apart! Got it?!" snarled Shredder extending his claws before he left for his home. Kovu sighed before he continued following Simba and the others.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Laughing Again

Author's Notes: None

* * *

Chapter 15: Laughing Again

Nobody, except Kiara, trusted Kovu especially not Shredder. Whenever Kovu walked by the Hybrid he would receive death glares that unnerved him greatly and the Hybrid seem to appear suddenly from the shadows from time-to-time which also unnerved Kovu, but he shrugged it off. Today Kovu had to train Kiara on how to be a better hunter, or huntress. Kovu did a demonstration but wound up spooking Timon.

"Don't eat me please! Uh, oh I never met a scar, uh Scar. Little moody, but-" said Timon panicking slightly.

"Timon, what are you doing here?" said Kiara walking up.

"Kiara! Thank goodness! Hey, for once we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best place for grubs in the Pride Lands; bugs everywhere! But don't call in a reservation and...yeesh! Go on ya hungry scavengers! Get!" said Timon trying to scare off the birds pulling grubs out of the ground before one pecks his nose and it turns red. Pumbaa chases them into the air only to have them land behind him. Kiara laughs at this.

"Oh Timon, I don't feel so good. I got to lose some pounds." said Pumbaa unaware of the birds sitting on him. Timon walks up onto Pumbaa.

"Get! Shoo! Get!" said Timon scaring the birds away.

"Hey, maybe he could help." said Pumbaa looking at Kovu.

"Oh yeah, sure. Let the vicious Out Land-Hey I got it! What if he helps?" said Timon pointing at Kovu.

"What?" said Pumbaa.

"Rwrar! Rwrar! Roar already!" said Timon looking at the two.

"Huh?" said Kovu looking confused.

"He means, like this. *ROAR*" said Kiara and her roar chased off some of the birds.

"WOO-HOO! Do it again! Do it again!" said Timon jumping onto Pumbaa and running off on the warthog.

*ROAR*

Kovu's roar also chases off some birds.

"Yeah! [Blows Raspberry]"

The four then chase after the birds and Kovu is introduced to fun (again?). The four chase the birds down a narrow corridor only to run smack into rhinos.

Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa: "Uh, oh..."

The birds blow raspberry at them before the rhinos snort in anger.

Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa: "WHOAA!"

The four take off with the rhinos hot on their tails and hid in a small crevice that squeezes them together. Timon and Pumbaa are the first out causing Kiara and Kovu to accidentally kiss and the two become embarrassed and get out quickly while apologizing and then laughter reaches their ears.

"Ed! HAHAHA! Help me! HAHAHA! I'm not supposed to laugh!" came the voice of Shredder and the four look up to see Shredder and Ed up on top of the low cliff overlooking the passageway.

"You mean, like this?!" said Ed grabbing a stick and smashing it on Shredder's head.

"No! HAHAHA! Like this! HAHAHA!" said Shredder grabbing a stick himself and smashing it on Ed's head. The two then get into a roller-brawl and roll down the cliff where they flop away from each other.

"Shred, you okay?" said Kiara looking at him confused.

"Yes...HAHAHAHA!...But I'm not supposed to laugh! HAHAHAHA! Because he's dead! HAHAHA! I promised never to laugh again after his death! HAHAHA! Why is this happening?! HAHAHA! Ed, we're...HAHAHA...leaving!" said Shredder as he walked away laughing his head off with a guffawing Ed behind him.

"What was that about?" said Kovu looking at Kiara confused.

"Shred was never the same after Kopa's death. I was too young to really remember my older brother, but I do remember hearing those two laugh. Wasn't the same when he quit. He made a promise never to laugh again after Kopa's death for some reason." said Kiara looking away sadly.

"Sorry...about bringing up the past." said Kovu before he started walking away, followed shortly by Kiara.

* * *

Plains; 40 Minutes Later

Shred walked out into the middle of nowhere laughing his head off the whole way.

"Why...HAHAHA...can't I stop...HAHAHAHA...laughing?! I'm not supposed to laugh! HAHAHA!" laughed the Hybrid as he bashed his head against a tree before he clutched his head in pain, "And where'd I get such a hard skull?! HAHAHA!"

Shadowy Figure: "[Whistles Innocently before he disappears in black mist]"

"Forget I asked! HAHAHA! Why can't I stop?! HAHAHA!"

He managed to stifle his laughter upon hearing a frustrated groan and cautiously walked towards the edge of the small hill he was standing on and watched as a lone male lion tried to chase a baby wildebeest but had no luck. He limped away towards a tree and laid down.

"Stupid leg! Didn't heal right, now I can't hunt!" complained the lion. Shred peered over the ledge and saw that the lion was covered in bruises and his golden fur was very dirty. His eyes narrowed as the lion looked familiar, too familiar...

An idea then came to mind and he snickered evilly before he made a makeshift water balloon and threw it at the lion and burst out laughing before he saw the soaked lion glaring at him.

"Uh oh..." said Shred before he took off running with the lion behind him. The lion tackled him and they both rolled down a steep hill and wound up in the river, they both climbed out of the water, coughing, gagging, and laughing.

"Why am I getting Deja Vu vibes here? HAHAHAHA!" laughed Shred before he fell onto his back laughing.

"Sheesh! What have you been doing? Repressing your laughter?" said the lion earning a glare from Shred.

"Do I know you?" said Shred narrowing his eyes.

"I guess it's been too long..." said the lion shaking his mane and fur dry to reveal...four scars running diagonally across his face from left to right.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Buried Secret, Kovu's Exile

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 16: Long Buried Secret and Kovu's Exile

"No! There's no way you're Kopa! He died at the claws of Zira and the only way to prove you're him is by saying something he and only he knew." said Shred looking away.

"Okay then. You have or had a crush on my sister." said the lion smirking and he knew he hit the right spot because...

"AAAH!" screamed Shred before he buried his head in the loose sand.

"See? I'm alive and well, aside from my leg crippling me." said Kopa with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. I believe you now. But one thing bothers me; WHY didn't you tell us you were alive?!" snapped Shred.

"Gee, everybody thinks I'm dead and I was in a coma for 7 days, what do you expect?"

"Good point. By the way, aside from the scars you look like you could have females just crowding you."

"What about you?"

"I look too much like Scar to really go out, I hang in the shadows, making quick appearances...sort of like a spy..."

"How's Vitani?"

"I...broke up our friendship the day after you 'died'."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Look at me! I got this massive scar trying to help you! She tried to help too but...my anger for failing to help blinded me...she's not the same..."

"Well, you're the same again. I bet we could get her back..."

"Oh no, I am NOT doing another one your schemes! Remember the rhino incident?"

"Hey, that would of worked had _somebody_ not laughed away our position!"

"Oh sure. How about the vine swing over the lake? I face-planted into a tree due to that idea!"

"You were afraid of heights, not my fault."

"That's it! HAHAHA! Come here you!"

The two start play fighting and Kopa gets pinned.

"HA! I win again!" said Shred as he got off and then noticed Kopa's left hind leg was bent a little, "Uh, hold still. This might hurt a little."

"What?"

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Pride Rock

Simba shot awake at hearing the scream of pain but then put it out of his mind as his imagination and went back to resting.

* * *

Back at the Plains

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL-"

*CRACK!*

"AAH!" yelled Kopa after Shred fixed his leg.

"I warned you." said Shred with a slight smirk. Kopa then tested out his leg and he found he could move it better and it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"Thanks." said Kopa looking at Shred.

"No problem. By the way, what do you plan to do?" said Shred raising an eyebrow.

"I need time to think before I...face my family."

"I understand. Years of being thought dead can have an impact on those you know. Oh, little heads-up, be wary if you encounter Vitani, she might not recognize you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that Kopa got up and walked over the border to the Out Lands and Shred walked back to his home. Shred was walking by the log dam in the ravine and looked down to see all the Out Landers chasing Simba and Kovu was nowhere in sight, he then spotted Nuka with his claws dug into Simba's leg.

"Yes! This _is __my_ moment of glory!" snarled Nuka as he tried to pull Simba down only to have one of the logs he was using as support snap under him, causing him to lose his grip on Simba, fall down the dam, get pinned and finally crushed by logs as Simba got away. Shred made his way stealthily down until he was hiding in the shadows across from the group of Out Landers as Kovu came in and started removing logs only to get shoved aside by Zira. He backed away as Zira began digging franticly until she found Nuka, half buried under logs. Shred could hear the conversation he was so close.

"*Cough! cough!*"

"Nuka..." gasped Zira.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-mother, I-I t-tried..." wheezed Nuka his lungs and almost every other internal organ crushed.

Zira shushed him before he took his last breath and went limp in her paw. Vitani walked up and saw Nuka's now lifeless body and hung her head in sadness. After a few minutes Zira asked Scar to look over Nuka and then turned angrily towards Kovu.

"YOU!" she snarled and he looked at her in shock before her claws swiped across his face. He cried out in pain and then looked defiantly at her, a vertical scar over his left eye.

"What have you done?!"

"I...I don't...I didn't...I have done nothing!" snarled Kovu as his mother tried to scold him only for him to snap at her.

"Exactly! And in doing so you have betrayed your pride. Betrayed Scar."

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You should of thought of that before you betrayed us. Thanks to you Simba is alive and Nuka is dead."

"No."

"You killed your own brother!"

"NO!" roared Kovu taking off.

"Let him go." says Zira stopping the group from chasing after Kovu. They all freeze when sadistic laughter reaches their ears and then the laughter of hyenas. Shred steps out of the shadows with a smug grin on his face.

"How wonderful a day this is for me!" said Shred chuckling sinisterly, "Looks like I don't have to kill anyone from the Out Lands, the death of Nuka has made you a wreck Zira. I love that."

"You!" growled Zira glaring at Shredder as he continued to chuckle.

"I'm not here to fight, just to see if anything was worth watching and I was correct. Watching Nuka die was fun." said Shred with a sadistic chuckle that turned into a laugh.

"Why you-!" growled Vitani advancing at him.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do, Vitani." said Shred as he disappeared into the shadows leaving Vitani shocked.

'D-did he just call me by my name?!' thought Vitani stunned.

* * *

Pride Lands; 45 Minutes Later

Kovu walked towards Pride Rock receiving glares and hearing hushed whispers.

"Kovu!" Kiara yells happily only to have her father roar and get in her way before he walked to the tip of Pride Rock. Fang was watching from one of the lower ledges of Pride Rock with a questioning glare.

"Why have you come back?" said Simba looking down at Kovu.

"Simba, listen, I had nothing to do-"

"Silence! When you first came here you asked for judgment..."

"Simba, please, I ask for forgiveness."

"Daddy please, listen to him." said Kiara her voice cracking with sadness.

"Silence! Well, I pass my judgment now..."

Kovu looks around in panic as the other animals say things all at once and then looks back at Simba.

"EXILE!"

"No!" said Kiara.

*Elephant trumpets*

*Various animals stomp their feet, and make various angry sounds*

[Not One of Us Plays]

~Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face~

~Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came~

~Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back to your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)~

~Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive~

~And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not a part of us

Not our kind~

~Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know he'll never be one of us~

~He is not one of us~

~Deception~

~Disgrace~

~Deception~

~Disgrace~

~Deception!~

[Music Ends]

Kovu walks sadly into a sandy region as Rafiki watches and groans.

"Daddy, how could you do this?" said Kiara somewhat angry at her father.

"He used you to get to me! Don't you see that?" said Simba sternly.

"No! He loves me for me."

"Because you are my daughter! From no on you are not to leave Pride Rock without an escort, understand?!"

Kiara runs off as Shred and Ed walk up to Fang.

"Do you do the job I told you two to do?" said Fang looking at Ed and his son.

"Yes, dad." said Shred saluting.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Ed putting on his imbecile act.

"Good, let's hope Mr. Maneless doesn't find out." said Fang before five burst out laughing.

"Something funny Fang?" said Simba looking at his friend.

"Uh...yeah. Funny joke. Oops, toobadIforgotwhatitwas!Gottago!Bye!" said Fang before the five took off leaving dust clones that disappeared in the wind. Simba raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off unaware of his daughter escaping out the backside of Pride Rock through a hole in the wall and she began looking for Kovu.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. War, 1

Author's Notes: +1,000 views! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 17: War, 1

"I can't believe we lost her again! This has got to be the thousandth time! I thought you were gonna watch her!" yelled Timon pacing and nearly ripping the fur from his skull and then blaming Pumbaa.

"Me?! I thought you were!" said Pumbaa defending himself.

"You were!"

"No you were!"

"No, you were!"

"I'll watch this!"

Pumbaa belly-flops onto Timon.

"You cruddy warthog!" yelled Timon somehow flipping Pumbaa onto his back and yanking his fur and skin. At this moment Simba walks in and sees Timon holding Pumbaa in a leg lock and Pumbaa yelling something.

"What are you doing?" said Simba at which Pumbaa jumps up and Timon flies off and lands on the ground.

"Good question. Uh, let me ask you one. Say there's this guy-" said Timon getting up.

"He's not a lion." said Pumbaa.

"No, he's definitely not a lion. And say his daughter...[deadpan] vanished."

"Kiara's gone?!" yelled Simba.

"Sire!" came the voice of Zazu as he flew in, "The Out Landers on the attack! It's WAAAARRR!"

"Zazu, assemble the lionesses! You two, move, now!" said Simba running back into the rainstorm. The meerkat and warthog look at each other with nervous glances before they carry out their friend's order.

* * *

Out Lands

Shred watches from a distance as the Out Landers cover themselves in mud by walking through a large mud puddle as it starts raining. He sighs before he runs off looking for Kopa.

"Let's just hope I don't get Kopa too late. I will enjoy watching Zira's dumbstruck face when she sees Kopa alive." said Shred to himself before he burst out laughing.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry folks that this chapter is short, but I felt like dragging out the battle scene. Next Chapter: War, 2.


	18. War, 2

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 18: War, 2

Three groups advanced towards a large area next to the dry river as it continues to rain. The Out Landers lead by Zira, The Mid Landers led by Fang and Shenzi, and the Pride Landers led by Simba. All three met and stopped a few feet from each other, the hyenas on Simba's side.

"Last chance Zira, go home." said Simba.

"I am home." said Zira as lightning flashes and thunder crashes, "ATTACK!"

All three sides charge and the three groups meet and began clawing and biting into each other along with fire mixing into the mix but limited due to the rain. Each side rips into each other as the storm seems to intensify.

Two lions roll by Timon and Pumbaa in a roller-brawl who are panicking.

"What do we do? What do we do?" said Pumbaa.

"The only thing we can do Pumbaa; when the going gets tough, the tough get going. That's our motto!" said Timon.

"I thought it was Hakuna Matata."

"Pumbaa, stop living in the past. We need a new motto. Yi-hah!"

Both charge an Out Lander.

*ROAR*

Both: "AAHH!"

"Like I said, LET'S GET GOING!" screamed Timon as they ran away.

Vitani climbs up a rock and looks down at Nala.

"Where's your pretty daughter Nala?" mocked Vitani.

"Vitani!" growled Nala before Vitani tackled her and the two got into a roller-brawl.

Timon and Pumbaa run away from a group of seven Out Lander Lioness only to get cornered against a rock wall, both panicking. Timon looks around in panic and spots Pumbaa's tail before he lets out a chuckle, jumps onto the warthog, grabs the tail and cocks it.

"Don't anybody move. This thing's loaded...I'll let you have it!" said Timon menacing.

Out Lander Lionesses: "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Timon chuckles as they run off.

"Talk about your winds of war." said Timon twirling the tail.

Zira laughs evilly as the Pride Landers seem to be losing.

"Yes, go for the neck! Break his jaw!" said Zira as her forces hurt or nearly kill Pride and Mid Landers. Simba meanwhile is fighting off tons of Out Landers as Zira jumps off the rock she's sitting on and advances towards him.

"Simba...you're _mine_!" snarls Zira.

After getting rid of the Out Landers attacking him, he raises a paw to strike Zira but she strikes first sending him reeling.

*ROAR*

All three sides stop fighting and watch as Zira and Simba circle each other growling at the other. Both raise their paws to strike the other but are stopped as Kiara and Kovu get in the way, Kovu facing Zira and Kiara facing Simba.

"Kiara?" said Simba shocked at seeing his daughter suddenly in the middle of the fight and she glares defiantly at him.

"Get out the way!" snarled Zira at Kovu.

"Stay out of this." said Simba to his daughter.

"Daddy, this has to stop." said Kiara shocking Simba.

"You're even weaker than I thought. MOVE!" snarled Zira.

"I won't let you hurt Kiara, or Simba. Not while I live." said Kovu threateningly making Zira scoff. Everybody, even Zira, gets chills down their spines as sadistic laughter pierces the air.

"That's not the only thing she won't be able to harm." said Shred walking around a large boulder with a grin on his face before he sat down.

"What are you saying freak?!" snarled Zira.

"I'm saying you didn't kill a certain somebody years ago. But I'll let him introduce himself." said Shred before another lion walked around the side and the first thing everyone noticed was the scars along his body. He shook his mane to get it out of his face to reveal the diagonal scars running across his face. Vitani walks up to the lion in shock.

"K-Kopa?" asked Vitani in shock.

"Who else?" said Kopa looking her in the eyes. Tears fill her eyes as she hugs Kopa and he returns the gesture.

"Bah! All of you, kill them!" snapped Zira at her pride.

"Why should they? I mean, seriously, all that it accomplishes is nothing! Nuka died for no reason just your sick twisted goal of revenge!" snapped Kovu and the other Out Landers began murmuring among themselves before they joined Simba's side.

"Traitors!" snarled Zira.

"Actually, they're smarter than you." said Shred grinning.

"You! This is all your fault! I should I have killed you along with the prince!" snarled Zira, "But I have a better idea."

Zira lounged at Simba but instead tackled Kiara who jumped in her way and the two rolled down the gorge's wall until Kiara landed on a fairly large ledge but Zira wasn't so lucky as she was hanging from the cliff side by her claws which were slowly slipping. Simba began making his way down towards the two as everyone kept an eye on Kiara except Shred who made his way down too but he watched Zira. Kiara tries to help Zira but the lioness swats the paw away and loses her grip more making her come closer to the roaring river.

"Zira, let me help you." said Kiara calmly.

Zira makes a try for the paw but then sees Shred grinning sadistically at her making her lose her concentration and plummet into the roaring waters below. Kiara sighs sadly.

"Kiara." said Simba.

"I'm sorry daddy, I tried." said Kiara as she took his paw and the two made their way to the top as they're greeted by the others except Shred who is looking out over the river.

"So, laugh box, you ever gonna get yourself a girl? My sister's taken." said Kopa and then he realized his mistake, "Oops."

"AAAH!" yelled Shred slamming his head into rocky ground yet making a crater for his head.

"[Muffled] You jerk! Nobody was supposed to know that!" said Shred. Everybody laughed at his humiliation. The now larger pride went back to Pride Rock and- you know how the rest goes. But that night Shred had a horrible nightmare...of the entire pride, both Pride Rock and Hyena Mountain, being exterminated.

* * *

END CHAPTER

This probably won't be the end, I have ideas but this will be on break. Sorry for cutting the last part short, but we all know how Lion King 2 ends, but just imagine it with Kopa and Vitani also on top of Pride Rock. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas welcome, just PM me.

Possible Lion King 3 (not Lion King 1-1/2) will be the next arc.


	19. The Drought

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Fang and Shredder (Lion/Hyena/Dragon Hybrid, not the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles version).

Sorry this took me so long, but I finally came up with an idea. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story. And, YAY! Over 2,000 views!

Now that Lion King 2 is over, the next arc will most likely be made up...unless they suddenly make a Lion King 3 (not Lion King 1-1/2).

* * *

Chapter 19: The Drought

Simba sighed as he watched his eldest son play-wrestle with Shred and Vitani and he wondered why they were doing it.

"What's the matter captain, can't stand watching someone as an adult play?" said Timon with a smirk, "Don't bother denying it, before you took your rightful place as King, you used to be just like them."

"Timon." said Simba rolling his eyes.

"What? It's the truth. Besides, you've seen how different Shred's been since Kopa came back. So why not let them have a little fun? Besides, you could use a break Mr. I'm-too-Busy-to-Visit."

"You two pretty much visit me."

"Yeah, because we don't have a choice. We used to wait for you, but it took us two weeks to figure out you weren't coming, so now, we come to you and the walk here...Oi...is very painful."

*CRUNCH!*

"OW! Kopa, you cheater! I said no biting!" yelled Shred as he tried to get Kopa to release his tail.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

A massive drought had hit the savannah, the Watering Hole was now 1/4 its original size and instead of the grass being somewhat green and lush, it was now a dry and brownish color. Most of the herds had moved on, some stayed yet the lioness hunting parties were coming home each day with less and less prey. The same could be said with the Mid-Landers, but with hyena hunting parties and they were somewhat forced to eat scraps of anything found around their home and even some bones from the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

Hyena Mountain; 4 Weeks Later

"Fang, I need to talk with you." said Shenzi as she entered their den.

"Let me guess, it's about the water and food supply? Yes, I know things are not going well, but what can we do?" said Fang rubbing a paw through his mane.

"No, it's not that. Some of the clan members are threatening of leaving if either we don't get some more food or the herds don't come back."

"What do you propose we do, go up to a herd of wildebeest and say, 'Hello, we're low on food, so could you please return to the Pride Lands so we can slaughter and eat you?' I don't think that would work."

"Either that, or..."

"Or what?"

"We leave Hyena Mountain and the Pride Lands."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Oh, I'm so evil aren't I? Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being short. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	20. INTERLUDE

INTERLUDE

Author's Note: I know, I know, lame with what I'm doing in place of the real chapter 20, but I need to know this. Has my story lost its edge by going into the future or has it become more interesting?

I'm asking because I have major writer's block so I'm watching some Lion King stuff on YouTube to see if it can help clear it. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

To tell me whether I should continue or just stop please either leave a review or just PM me. Depending on what I get, I may or may not finish chapter 20 and upload it.

Once again I am sorry for this and I do thank those who have read, followed, reviewed, and/or favorite-d this story.

* * *

Response to some reviews:

And by the way, Elven Silver Power Ranger, if you read this, I thank you for the review but to me Fang only fit as a boy.

And I now realize the mistake with Fang being two years when Feral died. I am sorry for that error because if he was two years old, he would be considered an adolescent so it was my mistake due to me thinking he would be a cub. The mistake will be fixed **IF** I make a remake of this story. If someone could give me a more accurate age for that time, please PM me.

Anyway, that's it. Chapter 20 once completed, and depending on if I should continue or not, will replace this Interlude.


	21. INTERLUDE 2

Author's Notes: This is another author's update and sorry to say this but I have decided to rewrite my Lion King story. I have read the chapters myself after uploading the chapters and the deletion of the chapter file to make room for my other stories and I have noticed mistakes, some pointed out to me by reviewers, others I have found myself and they appear to be just grammar errors but they still take away from the story.

So after this is uploaded, expect a new Lion King Story BUT the Original one will be up along with the Remake, just so those who have read the original can compare them. Besides, I need to rewrite the story to get my brain working on ideas for this again and where its at currently...I got no ideas.

0

Thank you and sorry.


End file.
